Obsession
by ani-chan24
Summary: Harry stumbles upon Draco and another up to no good one night and finds himself falling for the blond. H/D, reviews loved. NEW CHAPTER! 10/28/10
1. Chapter 1

Zomg, I really hope people like this! It's been so long since I wrote a Harry/Draco. ;

Also seen on my y!gallery account under Pharaohbocchan, not stolen. Enjoy!!

* * *

It had been sixth year, one winter night, Harry had gotten bored just lounging about the common room. He hadn't been able to sleep, and he guessed Voldemort was probably up to something that night. Legs feeling restless, he got up and silently went to his shared bedroom, getting his invisibility cloak and hurrying back out.

He left the house dorms as quietly as he could before rushing back in for a lit lantern, chastising himself for forgetting one in the first place. Once he had it, he set it down on the ground for a moment and grabbed his cloak, throwing it over himself and hiding him almost perfectly┘ As long as he didn't make noise.

And with that, he began one of his many strolls around the castle, as he often did when he couldn't sleep. He went from the owlery, to the dungeons, not passing a soul. Minus the snoring Filch he tiptoed past near the library.

He continued on down the dungeon halls, a bored look on his face as he wandered with no purpose. As he neared a corner, he heard a strange sound, like panting, which made him curious. Almost flat against the wall, he slowly inched his way to the corner and peeked over, eyes going wide at what he saw.

There was Draco Malfoy, leaning against a wall, with his pants down. Not just him either, another boy was there, and on his knees. It didn't take Harry too long to realize what they were doing, even with him being a virgin still.

He turned to leave red faced when a soft sound made him stop his flee. A gentle gasp of pleasure that emanated from the blond boy nearby. Harry tried his hardest to battle himself and leave them be, but in the end his curious libido won. The brunette got as close as he dared, which was shockingly close, and watched with "innocent" curiosity.

The teen on his knees wasn't one the Gryffindor knew personally, but he recognized him from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was definitely decent-looking in Harry's eyes, with a sturdy frame, handsome features, and chin-length brown hair. He couldn't get too good of a look at his full face, mainly since it was practically glued to Malfoy's crotch.

Satisfied with knowing at least the other's house, his attention veered to the panting Slytherin still close by. His normally scowling features were relaxed, his eyes shut and jaw slack. He was obviously trying his best to keep quiet, the only thing leaving him was soft pants and random gasps. Hands normally seen grasping a wand or pushing someone were now fisted up in the Ravenclaw's hair. His legs were weak, his body leaning hard against the wall for support.

All of this was taken in by Harry's gaze, as the boy watched and unconsciously licked his lips. He watched with much intensity, until the affection being poured on Malfoy was too much and he finally reached his climax. With his seed making it's way harshly down the other boy's throat the blonde let out a sigh of relief and released the other's hair.

The Ravenclaw finished swallowing and stood up, lightly glaring at the Slytherin in his company. "Could've given me a warning, Malfoy..." he muttered quietly. The other teen grew red and he frowned at the boy in front of him. "Too late to do anything about it, so stop whining." he sneered, earning a sigh from his company.

"Whatever, just don't forget you owe me."

"I didn't forget last time, did I?"

"No, but this isn't last time."

"Yeah yeah, you know where to find me when you want it paid off."

"Yep, 'Night Malfoy."

To this the Ravenclaw received no response, as the blonde hurriedly pulled up his pants and slipped into the shadowed halls, surely heading back to bed. The teen didn't seem put off by the lack of reply, simply meandering his way back to wherever his dorm room lied.

Harry, seeing no reason to stay, quickly headed back up to his own house. Only as he slipped in the common room did he notice his arousal. He paid it little mind, releasing his tension with it before heading to bed.

Little did he know that this night was the first of many Malfoy-filled nights, and the start of a little obsession.

* * *

Sorry if it's short or something! Next chapter up after 5 reviews! XP so mean, ne?

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah so... giving up the chapter up after so many reviews thing. Realized it was stupid, as did tinkletimekelly. sweatdrop

Sorry if it's boring, next chapter should be more interesting.

* * *

It had been weeks ago that Harry stumbled upon Draco Malfoy and a Ravenclaw doing things he didn't know much about. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it, gave himself a good wank, and went to bed.  
But it had grown into much more, and Harry wasn't sure whether the night was a curse or blessing.

Since the night, Harry had found himself a bit, preoccupied with Malfoy. It started with a few too-long glances at him in Potions class. Day by day, the glances got a little longer, and a bit too often. He'd even been caught staring by the blonde, but was able to pull off a glare to try and hide that he'd been watching him.

He began scouting out the Slytherin in the sea of students in the Great Hall once a day. Once a day grew to twice a day, and soon enough he was searching for the blonde's head every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His mind was riddled with thoughts about the other boy.

More innocent ones like, how the teen looked when he genuinely smiled. And, how soft would Malfoy's hair be if he got the chance to run his fingers through it. And even, how it'd sound to hear his real laugh.

But, innocent peruses turned naughty far too quickly, as he was soon plagued by dirty thoughts and wonders about the blonde. He wondered how soft the teen was everywhere. And how would he taste? How would the teen react if Harry had been making him pant like that Ravenclaw boy did? These thoughts and more ran through the brunette's mind far too often for his liking.

He didn't reject them though, taking the idea of liking another male quite easily. What did worry him though, was that it was Draco Malfoy he liked. Liked wasn't even the right word, Harry was more... obsessed with him than anything.

Hiding it as best he could, the Gryffindor tried not to think about the blonde that had haunted his mind for weeks now, to no avail. It had even gotten so bad that he found himself 'slapping the snake' about every other day in the showers.

Harry couldn't ignore it any more, he'd become obsessed with Draco, and it wasn't going away. So, he gave up not thinking about it and the thoughts overran his mind. He did even worse in Potions, the time he used to spend trying horribly to make a potion right now spent secretly staring at the blonde nearby.

After a while, Malfoy seemed to notice Harry watching him a bit too often, and began avoiding him as much as he could. This caused the brunette to get mopey until he saw the other again. It just took a glimpse of platinum hair to return the Golden Boy to his former happy mood.

Hermione had noticed her friend's odd new behavior quickly, but didn't want to mention anything unless it kept up. Which it did. In fact, it continued long enough that Ron noticed the change in Harry too, and the two ganged up on him one day in the common room.

The brunette paled when he realized he'd been so obvious to his friends, and tried hard to think of an excuse. He ended up saying he was suspicious that Malfoy was part of the death eaters already, and had been trying to keep a close eye on him. Ron was satisfied, but Hermione began watching Harry much closer now.

Whenever the subject was brought up again, the other would laugh it off or avoid talking about it as much as he could. It seemed to work. Sure, not completely, but Harry was still able to do his 'Draco-watching' without much interruption.

And so, Harry's days of watching the Slytherin piled up until one day things started changing once again. It wasn't enough just to see him anymore. He tried thinking of him in naughtier ways but it didn't seem to work. He'd even started walking around at night again. Once he stopped getting enough from seeing Draco, he visited the place he first found the blonde every night. But to his disappointment, neither Slytherin nor Ravenclaw went to the spot since.

It was driving Harry nuts. He needed to see more of Draco again┘ but how? He wracked his brain, trying desperately to think of a way. It was like the boy was his drug and the brunette was going through withdrawal. Finally, after probably hours of thinking, he stood up from his seat in the library and looked out the nearest window.

He could see figures cloaked in green zooming through the air a bit aways from him and he smirked. Grabbing the cloak he'd now began taking everywhere with him, Harry headed on his way to the Slytherin locker room.

* * *

Hope it's okay! Please review, I'll luff you! 


	3. Chapter 3

meh...

Pairing: Harry/Draco one-sided for now?

Warnings: many, adult here, be careful.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, my name isn't J.K.Rowling.

Also: in case you can't tell, i'm effing alot of the timing up, so whatevah. I'm making up cameo characters as i go along, kay?

* * *

"Good work today, Malfoy."

The just-mentioned blonde preened at the praise coming from his quidditch captain. Practice had just finished, and everyone was a stinky, dirty, sweaty mess, including Draco Malfoy. But to Harry Potter, a stalker-in-training, he looked like a god.

Sweat dripped off his chin, dirt stained his normally pale-white skin. His hair looked like a whirlwind went through it, but instead of looking like Harry's always did, he looked like he'd just gotten shagged. His chest heaved as he breathed deeply, calming down from the vigorous training. He grabbed a nearby towel and headed off to the showers, a bit later than the rest of the team. Harry followed suit.

When he got there, at least half of the team was gone already. Goyle and Crabbe, the teams beaters, were just finishing, and one of the chasers was still there. Draco walked over to the lockers and began stripping off his quidditch uniform, as Harry watched from a safe, but very close, distance.

"Draco, you want us to wait for you?"

Goyle called out, as he tugged his robe over his head.

"No, I'll be taking a long shower today. I'll see you two in the dorms."

Draco was curt and quick, obviously eager to get in the shower. His two 'friends' found no qualms with his answer, and finished dressing before leaving for the Slytherin dorm.

Harry couldn't have been more thrilled with hearing the object of his affection would be taking a long time, he was eager to get a look at the other's body. He'd barely seen any of him that one night, and had been dying to see just what kind of a body the boy had.

But these thoughts didn't keep his attention too long, he was far too busy watching the Slytherin peel off one piece of the uniform at a time. It paid off in the end, as Harry was finally given the gift of seeing the blonde's full body.

His skin was pale, everywhere. He had muscles, but a lean, slim body, that made them hard to be truly noticed. His stomach was firm, and he had no tan lines at all. His legs looked to be silky smooth, but Harry could never really know.

But what interested the Gryffindor most, was the limp member hanging between the snake's legs. It was long, probably around Harry's own length, or a mite smaller, and looked absolutely tempting. A tuft of blonde hair laid at the base, so fine that one could barely see it. Harry could feel his crotch already start to bulge, as he watched Malfoy turn and walk towards the showers.

The Golden boy followed quickly, making sure to keep out of the water's way. He couldn't have it hitting the cloak, or he could be found out. But he was able to get very close, and liked what he saw.

Draco had turned on the water, fiddling with the knobs until the water was suitable. He then stepped in, and let out a pleasurable sigh as the water washed away the grime and dirt from him. Long, nimble fingers treaded through blonde hair, pushing it back to look like he did in the first couple years of school, with a slicked back head.

"Enjoying your shower?"

Draco's head turned swiftly, only to come face to face with the last quidditch member left in the showers. Cassius Warrington, one of the better chasers of the team. He'd been on the team for at least three years, meaning he was definitely a sixth year by now. He was very tall, towering over Draco by at least a foot. Slick, jet black hair clung to his scalp and neck, still soaked from the teen's own shower. His skin was darker than Harry's, but not by much. His eyes were chocolate brown, but had a glint to them.

"Very much so, thanks."

The blonde's answer was calm and quick, and he turned back to the wall.

"Well, I think I can make you enjoy it even more..."

Those words were seductively murmered, as Cassius grabbed ahold of Draco's waist, pulling him back to rest against the raven-haired boy's chest. A barely audible gasp left the smaller of the two, and his face held a whole range of emotions. Cassius didn't wait for any agreement, and began to kiss and bite on Draco's neck and collarbone, as one of his hands snaked around to will the other's limp cock to life.

What felt like a jolt of electricity shot through Harry at seeing someone else's hands on Draco, though he didn't realize why. Despite it, he felt his cock begin to grow, this scene was too good to be true. He only hoped Draco wasn't compliant, Harry wouldn't be able to stand by if the boy was actually going to be raped.

But his worries went unheeded, as the blonde soon seemed to give in to pleasure, groaning aloud and arching against the other man's body. He craned his neck to one side and let the older teen have full access, which he took advantage of. He licked and nibbled on every bit of Draco's back side, kissing down his spine till he reached his ass.

The one hand that had been so nicely stroking Draco's now erect cock went back to the blonde's hip, inducing a whine of annoyance.

"Shush up, I promised you'd enjoy this, didn't I?"

Draco had no answer, and promptly stopped whining, and was given a present for it quickly. A bit of a shriek left him, as Cassius stood closer and got into the shower's spray. But what made him shriek, was that Cassius' finger had entered him.

"W-Wait..."

The boy stuttered out, but got no reply. Instead, the older one began to slide his finger in all the way, making Draco's eyes begin to water. By the time he finished, Draco was sure it was his middle finger.

He began to wiggle it around, making the other Slytherin whimper, his knees beginning to shake.

"Come on, don't act like this is the first time. You're not called the slut of Slytherin for nothing, you know."

Draco turned away at those harsh words, but didn't try to leave. Instead, he calmed himself, and even pushed back on the man's finger.

"That's more like it."

Cassius began to finger-fuck Draco, adding two, and even three at one point. He curled his fingers and probed until he hit the boy's sweet spot, making his head shoot up in shock and let out a cry. Cassius grinned and pulled his fingers out, recieving a pathetic mewl from the blonde.

That mewl quickly turned to a scream, as Cassius finally thrusted his member into Draco, with full force. A shock of pain went up the blonde's spine, and his knees grew wobbly. Tears dropped and were swept down the drain with the rest of the water that still showered down on them.

There was no pause, as the black-haired boy began fucking the blonde, hands latched onto his hips, slamming the boy's body back against him in rhythm with the thrusts. The younger Slytherin screamed and moaned, as pain mixed with pleasure.

Harry sat there through the whole thing, eyes wide and hazy, filled with lust. His pants were unzipped, and his cock was out and about. His stroked it in time with the thrusts, imagining he was the one inside Draco.

A few more thrusts, and it was done. Draco screamed and spilled his seed onto the shower floor, where it slowly began to go down the drain. Cassius continued for a couple more times, before ramming himself as deep as he could and filling the blonde up with his release.

A calm washed over the two, and Cassius rested for a moment, before pulling harshly out of the blonde.

"Thanks, that was even better than Adrian said. You better expect a second time to this."

And with that, the man got dressed and left.

Draco sunk to the floor, his knees gave out. He was panting and shaking, the aftermath still there. After a moment, he turned to let the water hit his bottom more, and washed himself off. Without a word, he cleaned himself, dried off, got dressed, and left with a solemn look.

But he had not noticed the pool of cum only about fifty feet away, nor had he heard the sound of panicked footsteps leaving the quidditch showers.

* * *

I dunno about that ending, but whatever. There will definitely be another chapter, I just don't know when. Sorry, I hope this makes up for it!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Especially with ideas! -dies-


	4. Chapter 4

So... it's been a while? -innocent smile-

Sorry, things... happen.

I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

I wonder if any of the older readers will find this? People, give me ideas, if you please. I also wonder if I got any better at writing... probably not. This is sorta short, sorry guys. -.-

* * *

It wasn't like Draco Malfoy was on Harry's mind always. There had to be other things. Quidditch was one, but it always reverted to that scene he saw in the showers after a Slytherin practice match. School work could maybe take his mind off the other boy, until he'd 'accidentally' catch a glance at him working.

He looked so cute, diligently scribbling words down, the tip of his quill's feather gently resting between the blond's lips as he thought, yet another habit Harry had caught onto.

What Harry would give to replace that quill...

Alright, check school work off the list of things that distract him from Malfoy. Food! ...He wasn't really interested in food. It only came into his mind during dining hours, and even then, his eyes were generally fixed onto the Slytherin that occupied his heart, mind and soul. He'd spilled so much food lately, since he wasn't making sure it would make it to his mouth.

His friends? They'd been sort of distant lately. Hermione had confronted him on her own about what she was noticing. Apparently she was keeping track of him, and saw that Harry disappeared pretty often lately. Plus, it was kinda obvious how much he'd been staring at a certain Malfoy, or at least it was to her.

Harry had of course, denied this, starting an arguement about Hermione watching him and being creepy, and hurt her feelings. She then told Ron they had a disagreement, making the redhead act standoffish towards him.

It wasn't as though Harry could tell them, they would've reacted even worse if he'd come out and said he'd become obsessed with Draco and everything he does, did, and ever will do.

Even right now he was spying on the boy, sitting at a library table about five hundred feet away, looking so cute even as he looked up information for a boring school assignment.

It astounded Harry that he was able to make it into Gryffindor, because right now he felt as though he had no backbone, shyly peeking over at the blond every so often and pretending to read a book on potions.

At one point, Draco had caught him staring, and narrowed his eyes at him. Harry's first response? Hiding his face in the book and acting as though nothing just happened. Embarrassed at being caught, the Golden Boy got up and left, despite an inner want to stay and watch Draco longer.

When the evening came, his body seemed to move on its own, and he grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed down towards the dungeons. It seemed like it was his lucky night, as he saw a blond head turn the corner.

Draco was going down to the dungeons too, maybe Harry would be so lucky as to get to watch him have sex again.

He followed as quietly as he could, hidden under his cloak. His cock had already stiffened slightly, just from anticipation. Draco didn't even look back, seemingly determined to head to the dankest, deepest part of the halls, where Harry had found him that night, with a Ravenclaw kneeling in front of him.

There was no one there this time, Draco and Harry were all alone. The Gryffindor boy was standing right near Malfoy, trying to figure out where would be best to stand to get a good look at whatever would be happening next.

The blond reached down and picked up a small rock, that seemed to have chipped off of the wall. He was looking around, and then suddenly threw it, right where Harry was.

It didn't hurt or anything, bouncing off the cloak... but it was more than enough to expose him. Malfoy rushed over, pulling the invisibility cloak off and tossing it to the ground.

"I knew it!"

He announced, those beautiful steel-gray eyes narrowing as he took a few steps back. Harry was all but frozen in place. He'd been discovered, and he had no idea what to do. Draco looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing Potter? What is your game? You've been staring at me for days on end, and I am sure I saw you follow me once or twice. Do you think I'm up to something? Is that it?"

The dark-haired teenager had no answer, looking down awkwardly at his feet. He couldn't even think up a good lie, his fists clenching tightly.

He was robe-less, in a t-shirt and boxers. He'd been about to go to sleep, when his body made him come out here on his own. His cock refused to go limp, instead embarrassingly tenting his pants and making him flush.

Draco was still yelling at him, until his eyes wandered down and caught that arousal. He paused, and flushed. "...Are you here because of the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Don't be stupid. Of me... being loose. Are you here to fuck?"

Green eyes went hopelessly wide at that. Was Malfoy offering? Would this be Harry's chance to do what he'd dreamt of for weeks on end?

* * *

TBC... Maybe? reviews are loved guys, sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
